whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Midseason Camp
The Midseason Camp, or Laurel Camp, is one of the three "Courts" of the Nunnehi. Overview Midseason People, or Laurel People, are mischievous tricksters whose pranks are usually harmless. It is difficult for those in this Camp to take anything very seriously. This is not to say that they will not help others, just that the price for such help could make the one in need of assistance look like a fool. Midseason people might also unwittingly cause problems for those around them who take things more seriously—all with the best of intentions. Most of those who are in the Midseason Camp are in transit from either the Summer or Winter Camps. Only the most irresponsible Nunnehi can act the fool and the trickster all the time. Those who are in the Midseason Camp might dress similarly to either the Rocks or the Dogwoods (the better to trick the unwary) or in a motley assortment of styles. Many tricksters wear masks, while some simply have a raven's feather somewhere on their persons. Many may embrace the Raven Feather or Coyote Society. It is possible for Nunnehi to switch from one Camp to another, just as changelings can change Courts from Seelie to Unseelie and vice versa. Association with the Laurel Camp is usually transitory. A Winter Nunnehi's anger will usually devolve into harmless pranks before dissipating as their Summer nature assumes prominence. In a similar fashion, a Summer Nunnehi will begin indulging in minor pranks as their compassionate tendencies decrease and their Winter nature rises to control their personality. Midseason Legacies Trickster Everything has a purpose, but sometimes that purpose is taken much too seriously. Laughter is what spurs you, laughter at others and laughter at yourself. You cannot resist making others look foolish or deflating those who have too high an opinion of themselves. You see what you do as important in helping those around you gain the proper perspective on life. Nothing is so important that it cannot be made fun of. You pattern yourself after the raven and the coyote, who are the natural pranksters of the animal realm. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you keep others from taking themselves too seriously, or when you transform a solemn occasion into a farce. * Taboo: Never fail to find the humor in any situation. Watcher You stay removed from society, only speaking with and interacting with your closest friend and allies. You stay clear of all involvements and simply watch, observing the movements and rhythms of the world around you and gathering secrets. Much can be learned from quietly watching — there are many secrets to be learned. You pattern yourself after the forests of the world: ever present and aware of what goes on around them, but not really noticed. * Vision: Regain Willpower whenever you avoid conflict or involvement or when you learn something important by discreetly watching. * Taboo: Never get directly involved in a conflict. The Other Camps * Summer Camp * Winter Camp References # CTD. Changeling Players Guide, pp. 110-111, 115. # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 408. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Nunnehi (CTD)